


Kiss me

by Xxchloestarr2242xX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love, cri, hug, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxchloestarr2242xX/pseuds/Xxchloestarr2242xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and peridot kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.

Lapis stared at a sleeping peridot. She sighed, and sat besides her sleeping form. She's so peace, lapis thought. Peridot Sat up sleepily, and rubbed her eyes. She starred at lapis, and said, "lapis! What are you doing?" Lapis leaned forward and said, "kiss me." Peridot leaned forward, joining their lips together. Lapis was at peace for that moment, and could momentarily stop thinking about jasper.


End file.
